


Aura

by Bixiayu



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: 9th grade cuties, High School, Kid Fic, Kid Harry Osborn, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Sick!Harry, Sickfic, caring!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: Harry is sick. Peter comes over and cuddles with him.





	

A foggy, chilling, and cloudy state loomed over midtown high school on a Friday afternoon that seemed to take forever to end. Peter felt a chill race down his spine and up the sleeves of his sweater as he stared at the vacant wooden desk that stood next to his. Peter knew who that desk belonged to, his best friend Harry. Anxiety swept over Peter as thoughts came to his mind about Harry's absences. Without him, the week had began to tread by, each day feeling endless. Of course, Peter had attempted to text and call him but Harry always tried to reassure Peter that he was fine, even though his voice said otherwise.

Peter sighed and gave his attention to the large window displaying small droplets of rain with bundles of fog clouds surrounding the school. The sky darkened with rain clouds blocking the sun's light, struggling to illuminate the outside.

The weather represented how Peter felt on the inside without his friend by his side. Harry was his sun, his light, his everything. Without him, Peter felt dim, and cold. Maybe it was just Harry's aura, the way Peter just felt when he was around him. His warm smile that he would share when Peter gave one of his corny jokes, his smooth velvety voice that flowed from his soft lips, and his natural warmth combined with his silky smooth skin that just made Peter want to melt whenever they stood close or made any type of physical contact.

Peter internally groaned as his eyes glanced up at the clock. “Only thirty more minutes..” he muttered to himself.

~*~

The bell ringer bounces off of the walls of his math classroom, making Peter jump up with excitement as he navigates his way through the mazes of desks and students to finally reach the exit. Zooming through the hallways to leave the school. Then, rushing through the crowded streets, to the Osborn mansion, to see his best friend.

Severely out of breath, he staggered up the white marble steps to a grand mahogany front door. Peter's hand shook slightly as he rang the doorbell. He was nervous to even dare come to Harry's place after what had happened between their fathers. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down as he slipped his hands into his pocket.

The door open halfway and Peter met the frosty beryl eyes of Norman Osborn. Peter shifts his weight awkwardly as he struggles to create words. Harry's eyes are always so lively. When anyone looked into his eyes, the sapphire color had a calming ocean effect that made everything feel like it would be alright.

Quite the contrary for Norman, it was the absolute opposite. His eyes made Peter's insides swell up with fear, his hands sweat and his eyes felt the desire to look anywhere else. It was as if he wasn't worthy enough to look into the eyes of Norman.

“Hello, Mr.Osborn.” Peter finally manages.

“Peter.” He said coldly. His eyes scanning him from his ebony sneakers to the mess of curls on top of his head. “What do you need?”

“May I please see Harry?” Peter asks cautiously, trying to sound as polite as possible. He didn't want come off as rude, giving Norman another reason to dislike him.

“He is sick.” Norman says deadpan. “You can come back later.”

“Please” Peter begs. “It will only be for a little while.”

Norman’s icy glare pierces through the frames of Peters glasses.

“Alright.” He finally says while opening the door for Peter to walk in.

“Thank you Mr.Osborn.” Peter says while walking quickly up the stairs. 

Peter was finally on the second floor of the gigantic mansion, with a lengthy rug with black and white thread embedded into It. Stretching out from the beginning to the end of the hallway. Beige paint covering the walls with many pictures of various things hanging from them. Peter took soft steps as he navigated his way to reach Harry's room. He had been to Harry's home before, but that was a long time ago.

The white door was slightly open as Peter walked in and saw Harry's delicate figure, tucked under a thick light grey comforter.

Peter knew that Harry was naturally pale, but not like that. His marble skin looked like fresh snow on a cold winter's day. His light brown hair sprawled the side of his face, still managing to somehow look as perfect as before. His petite body taking in silent shallow breaths with each passing second. Carefully stepping throughout the spacious bedroom he noticed a needle through Harry's hand that was attached to an in-home IV treatment.

Harry looked so peaceful, he was resting. Finally away from the pains of being sick for a couple hours.

Peter moves his body closer to Harry’s. Being unaware of one of the corners of Harry's full sized bed with a wooden frame, accidentally crashing one feet on one of the corners.

He witnessed Harry's cerulean eyes slowly flutter open and meet his. A small smile appeared on Peter's face, he hadn't seen those mesmerizing eyes in what seemed like forever.

“Hey Pete.” He whispers. His voice sounding weak, as it most likely hasn't been used in a long time.

“Hey Harry, I didn't mean to wake you.” Peter apologizes.

Harry lets out a couple of small coughs that rattled his entire body. He tightens his eyes and released a quiet groan. “It's fine.” Harry shivers. “What are you doing here?”

The scene in front of Peter made his heart demolish in his chest like it was an old building being torn down. “I just came to check up on you..” Peter says. “You haven't been at school all week.”

“Yeah.” Harry voice breaks, bundling himself even more under his blankets. “Everything hurts and I'm freezing.”

“Let me warm you up”. Peter offers walking closer to the empty side of Harry's bed.

“No, Pete.” He pleads. “I don't want to get you sick.”

Peter shrugs it off and slides his body under the blankets. “Don't worry about me. I don't get sick easily. Now, come on get closer.”

Without hesitation, the young Osborn brought his body closer to Peters and hugged his arms around his waist, snuggling his head onto his chest. He hugged Peter tightly, like he was holding on for dear life.

Peter places one hand on Harry's body and uses the other one to stroke Harry's hair, feeling an abnormal amount of heat coming from his forehead. “You'll warm up soon.”

Peter and Harry are in a comfortable silence for awhile, His curious eyes were directed towards Harry's hand as noticed the needle from before piercing through his skin, with a piece of tape for support.

“What's this for?” Peter questions stroking light fingers over it.

Harry's eyes were still closed as his voice was muffled through Peter's jacket. “IV fluid.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“I can't eat or drink anything.” Harry pouts. “It keeps me from getting dehydrated.”

Peter nods. “You'll get better soon.” He reassures him.

“I don't know….” He whimpers in pain hugging Peter's body tighter. “I feel like I'm getting worse everyday.”

“When did it start?” Peter asks getting worried. He at least expected Harry to feel better after a week or so.

“Last Friday.” Harry laughs slightly. “I fainted and fell down the stairs, I think. I don't remember much.”

“Ouch, Har.” Peter cringed. Falling down marble stairs onto tile floor didn't seem like a fun way to spend a Friday evening.

“I can't believe I'm saying this…. but I would rather be at school then here.” Harry complains.

“I've missed you so much.” Peter whispers.

“I've missed you more.” Harry whispers back sadly. “I've been so alone this past week.”

“What about your dad?” Peter questions.

Harry shakes his head. “He just pops his head in every morning and asks how I'm feeling and then leaves. This is the most attention I've gotten all week.” He sighs.

“Maybe I should come here more often.” Peter offers, beginning to let his hand graze over Harry's soft cheeks.

His blue eyes snap open, as a large smile began to grow across his face “Promise?”

“Would I ever lie to you?” Peter jokes.

His eyes begin to close again as his smile fades. “Thank you… for everything.” He begins to fall asleep snuggled warmly under Peter's large arms.

Peter kissed Harry's forehead as he couldn't keep back a grin threatening to show itself as he thought about the warm aura that Harry provided him with. Which is something he hadn't endured in a while. A feeling that turned his insides to melted chocolate and made him feel like he didn't have a care in the world. With the way his soft sky blue eyes looked at his, the warm touch of his silky smooth skin, and his small laughter that seemed stronger and brighter than it ever had been before, made Peter think that for the first time in a long time, Harry was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
